A New type of Sheikah
by unknown commander
Summary: “ So it’s decided, from now on your name is Link.” The women stated, as she continued to walk forward, never once looking back...
1. So his name is Link?

Author: Hello and welcome. To give you a short summary of what to expect, yes this is a AU fic. It gives me more to work with and less restrictions. This is going to be a mixture of all three of the most popular Zelda games ( Oot, MM, and the Wind waker.) So please give this fic a chance and tell me your thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of zelda

enjoy the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...his name is Link?

A white haired women could be seen standing on a hill, looking over the end result of a battle that took place in a near forest. It was devastating...to say the lest. The ground was completely scorched, while small fires still burned brightly next to the craters that were caused from various bombs. Dead bodies were scattered all around the battle zone, both man and monster, surrounded in a pool of their own blood.

Weapons of all shapes and sizes stoke out of the bodies, while the odder of rotting corpses could be smell even from were she was standing. Most of the tree's in the area had been knocked down in some way, some laid on top of the bodies of various soldiers. None of the monsters survived, while any people that had survived were dying slowly due to the poison that was on the creatures blades. In short, there was nothing she could do for them.

The white women sighed, as she looked down at the bundle in her arms. He had slept through the entire thing. All the screaming, all explosions...all of the pain. He was all that was left, since his parents had died fighting as well. She was his aunt, on his mother's side and that's why it was all the more heart breaking when her sister's husband arrived on her door step with the child and the news. That was before he ran off to by some time for her to escape the battle zone, she was sure that the mans body laid somewhere among the rest in the now scourged forest.

The women walked away from the battle, as she watched the child wake up and greet her with a smile that she return. The women thought for a moment, before stopping in her tracks and turning her attention back to the child. " You know...your father neglected to mention your name." The women said, as the child in her arms just looked up at her confusedly. The white haired women just smiled at him. " I guess that I'll just have to come up with a name for you. How about...Link?" The child just smiled at her, while the women looked satisfied with the child's reply.

" So it's decided, from now on your name is Link." The women stated, as she continued to walk forward, never once looking back...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 years later...

The sun shined brightly down on a small village, as the wind blew gently through the tree's. Various animals could be seen moving through out the forest that surrounded the village, while signs of an early spring was clearly present. The villagers were busy with their daily business, while the streets were full to the brim with people. The street itself was full of merchants, travelers, traders, villagers ( etc.)..Of course, it was a peaceful place, full of kind people that always welcomed others. The only problem about the village was...that it was restricted to most people.

The village was in direct command of the royal family and had always served them since the beginning. Of course, even with how loyal they had been, the royal family still wanted a 'leash' on them and so restricted the towns people from leaving the village without permission from them. Regardless, the towns people were happy with their lives, and would gladly fight for them. No matter how lazy they could be...speaking of which.

A little north of the village was a very small ranch. With having a barn, a large pastern, and one extremely large house, you'd expect it to swarming with people. All well, it meant more of an easy life for one particular person...

"Link!" A blond hair teen shot up from were he was sleeping in a pile of hay. " Link, where are you?" The blonds eye's took a moment to focus, before his mind finally noticed that someone was calling him.

"_Oh shit.." _Link thought, as he jumped up and brushed off the hay that was on the back of his green T shirt and most of his black pants. He didn't need to worry about anything below the ankle, since the pants were tucked into his brown boots. He then proceeded to wipe the hay away from the long sleeves of the white shirt he wore underneath his green one. It was a little more annoying to whip the hay off of the long sleeves, on the count that they were oversized like his pants. Finally, he took off his green cap and brushed off the little piece's of hay. Giving extra care at the very end of the cap where a bird looking head was.

After that, he quickly looked around the barn for something, anything to help him. That was until he felt something brush against his back. Link turned around to face a brown horse with a white main. The horse moved its head over to a group of shovels in the corner. Link had a confused expression, until he saw which shovel the horse was pointing at. Link looked at the horse like it was crazy.

" There is no way in hell that im-."

"Link!"

" On second thought, I'll take it." After a few moments of rearranging things and of praying that the person would by it, someone stepped into the room.

A blond girl around the age of thirteen entered the room. She wore a green shirt and a white skirt that went down to around mid leg. Her brown boots made various noise's as she ran into the room, the little blue ruppe neckless around her neck swayed a bit. Upon seeing it, Link could defiantly say that it was her.

"_She never goes anywhere without it."_ Link though dryly, as he continued to do what he previously planned. Overlooking how pissed the girl looked.

"Link! " The girl yelled, as she walked around the barn. " You better not have been sleeping again!" Link was glad that she screamed out at him a head of time. At least he had a chance of not being caught. The girl circled the barn, looking everywhere for him, until she reached where the brown horse was. The girl smile, as she walked up to the horse and petted it.

" Hello Epona, do you know where Link is?" The girl asked the horse, as the horse neighed and moved it's head over to the right. The girl looked over in that direction to see Link shoveling something.

" Hello, Link." The girl said, as Link looked up from his 'work.'

" Hello Anju, what brings you here?" Link said, as he continued to shovel, Anju just stared at him while he worked. She continued to stare for a moment, before remembering what she needed to do.

" I came to tell you that Impa has not only summoned you, but wants you to come fully equipped." Anju said, as Link just froze and looked up at her in shock.

" In the middle of the day? There are still people passing by the barn!" Link stated, as Anju just waved him off.

" She said it was an emergency, so I suggest you hurry." Anju said, as Link sighed and went to put the shovel up. " Oh and Link, when did you take up the job of shoveling the horse manure?" Anju asked, as Link froze once again.

" I thought...that I would give Mido a break." Link lied, as he looked back at her with a sheepish smiled. Anju just grinned slightly, as she made her way towards the exit.

" How nice of you Link! I am sure you won't mind giving him a break for the next week or two, right?" Anju said, as she passed by Link on her way out. Link just kept his sheepish smile.

" S-Sure, I'd love to." Link stated, as Anju looked back at him.

" Great, I'll go tell him right now!" She said, as she ran towards the farm house. Link sighed, as he put the shovel back in its place next to the others. Epona neighed loudly, as Link glared at the horse.

" Shut up, I may be stuck with having to shovel you crap for the next two weeks, but I'm also the one that feeds you, remember?" Link stated with a grin, while the horse stopped instantly. Link laughed, as he walked out of the barn and towards the farm house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hookshot...check."

" Bombs...check."

" Deku nuts...check. Okay, I think that's everything." Link said, as he went over his checklist. It was a mandatory thing for trainee's. He was suppose to go over _everything _after getting his suit on. Which reminded Link to look over at the looker rooms life size mirror to see if the suit was on properly.

The suit itself was a body suit, clinging to your body like a second skin. The damn thing made it to were you could hardly breath, but it could save your life if the situation called for it. It was a dark forest green and had various plates of armor all around it, mainly the upper body and the legs were covered. The symbol of the Sheikah was on his chest plate. His lower face had to be covered with bandages, while his long hair had to be put into a long ass brad. His red eyes seemed to have a piercing effect when he looked at them in the mirror.

A flat grey rectangular object was on each of his arms, them being as long as his arms. In one quick movement, he moved his arms downwards, causing a blade to shoot out of both of the rectangular objects. The various bags on his belt swayed, as Link swung his swords to get a feel of them. Once he was satisfied that everything was in order, he loaded his blades and walked out the door.

The house in general was like a maze to most people with four floors, three floor's and a basement. It had at least 8 rooms on each floor it was quite easy to get lost. He was currently on the 1st floor, or was in the basement. The reasons why their was so many rooms was that there were over twenty people living in the house, all of them trainee's. They had to do mandatory training along with taking care of all the animals that Impa had. Mostly it was just taking care of the horse that you ride on, but some people got other jobs, like taking care of and milking the cows, or shoveling the animals crap, for example. Link mumbled something, as he thought about how he was stuck with extra work...again.

It had become somewhat of a sport for the others, to try and catch him sleeping. They were being trained to become bodyguards and attendants of the royal family, so naturally, it was 'frowned' upon to see a trainee slacking off so much. So the others tried to find him and blackmail him into doing their work for a few weeks...and yes, Impa knew _all_ about this. Link sighed, as he walked down the hall and towards the stairs. The basement was actually a series of hallways from which they stored all the non-living things that they needed. Why, because anyone that was out of town would get some ideas if they saw their 'gear', so it was kept down stairs.

Link walked through the door and into the kitchen to find a girl with long red hair at the counter drinking some tea. The girl looked up at him, or his outfit and smiled. " you know, I can never get used to you wearing that." The girl stated. She looked around 17 years old and had brown eyes. She wore A green shirt and a black skirt that came to her ankles. She wore brown boots and a very bright blue colored earrings. Her face seemed to have a more mature look then others, and it sure as hell was something you didn't want to see when she was pissed. Something Link learned the hard way.

" Hello Malon. I'd like to talk, but I _really_ have to go." Link said, as He began to walk towards the exit. He did not want to go through being teased again for the color of his suit. While others had either chosen black, red, or blue, he was the first to actually choose green. Which made him more of a target to the others when they had a free for all training session.

" I heard that you were summon by Impa." Malon said, as Link froze.

' Well yeah, but for all we know she could be chewing me out again or having a ambush waiting for me...again." Link stated, as Malon finished her tea and put the cup in the sink, before walking up to him.

" For all you know, you could be receiving your _first _mission." Malon stated, as she leaned forward enough to were their faces were very close. Link froze, while Malon just smiled. " And if you are, good luck." She said, as she winked at him and pulled back. Malon then headed up the stairs, while Link watched her go up, before sighing and heading out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gentle breeze felt refreshing to Link, as he walked over the pasture. Some horses were galloping around it, while a few trainee's could be seen near the fence. Link waved to them, why they waved back, before going back to what they were previously doing. From what link could tell, they were talking about something.

" _...Crap."_ Link thought, as he wondered if word had gotten around the ranch already. If they did, the other trainees would bombard him with questions about the mission when he got back. For once, he hoped that Impa was calling him over just to yell at him.

He continued to make his way over the pasture and towards a large well, full to the brink with water. Link moved his hands to his belt and pulled out what looked like an ocarina, before taking in a deep breath and playing a light tune. He played for several minutes until the ground shook a bit and the waterdrained into the ground. Link then jumped down the well and made his way through the hall that was at the very bottom. It only took him a minute to reach the other end.

When Link reached the door, he knocked on it and slowly turned the door knob, before making his way inside. When he reached the middle of the room, he just stared at the white haired women that was in front of him. " You summoned me, Impa?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Nothing much else, pleaseread and review.


	2. You suck as a Sheikah

Author: Thank's to the Two that reviewed. I feel all fuzzy inside, probably gas or the distant cousin's of the mole people, either way...

To Spirutal Stone : No, Link is Link and thank you for your complement, but someone will be named Sheik, so don't worry about getting confused.

To KPR: (1 yes, his eye's are always red.

(2you'll see wether or not he getsa missionthis chapter, so just hold on a little longer.

(3Anju was searching for him, since she was trying to tell him about how Impa wanted to speak to him. They can only say that they've 'caught' if they see him missing, like if he was suppose to feed something, then they would go looking for him. It's simple really.

disclaimer: I do not own Legend of zelda

Enjoy the fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You suck as a Sheikah.

The women in question turned to face link, while Link's eye's scanned her. She was around 6'1 and had white hair, along with a seemingly emotionless face. She wore the a Sheikah suit , a blue body suit, along with little patches of armor around her body. Her belt full of various bags, along with a sword on the belt as well. Little purple markings in the shape of tears were near her eye's, no she had not been crying, it was just face paint. The women turned her attention towards Link.

"Hello Link. Tell me, why do you train as a Sheikah? " Impa asked all of a sudden, as Link thought about it while looking around the room. It was pretty large actually, walls lined with bookshelves with history that dated back before New Hyrule began. The lights in the room flickered a bit, making the large map behind Impa harder to see but still quite visible. The desk behind her was covered with various papers and objects. Link looked back at her.

" I train as a Sheikah to protect the Hyrule fields, to be honored by the royal family, and to make sure that another person can live another day." Link answered, as Impa thought for a moment, before looking him in the eyes.

" Let me try this again, what is _your_ reason for training?" Impa asked, as Link's eye's kept direct contact with Impa's, never once wavering. Impa waited for a few minutes, before Link finally answered.

" I train in memory of my parents, who died on the battlefield." Link said, honestly answering the question this time. That's what he was told, and that's what he believed. Of course some details were left out of who they were, but he was given some information on a few things about them.

Impa, satisfied with the answer, turned around to face her desk and picked up something, before looking over at Link. Link looked at the object in her hands, it was a brown package. Link cursed, as Impa yelled at him to pay attention.

" Let me be frank with you Link, you suck as a Sheikah. You burned yourself with Din's fire, all you can teleport with Farore's wind is your clothing, and the Nayru's love barrier couldn't even stand up to the rock we threw at it." Impa stated, as Link froze, he knew were she was going with this.

" The village mayor is thinking about forcing you to quit your training and become a citizen, since you seem to be horrible at everything except those two blades of yours." Impa said, as she pointed towards the blades on Links arm's, while Link's head was slightly downward. He knew this would come sooner or later. Everything she said was true, he really did suck. The only thing he had going for him was the fact that he could handle his weapons better then anyone could handle their's.

But that meant shit if the enemy was able to teleport behind you, or burn you, or pretty much create a impenetrable barrier that would make your attacks useless. So yeah, he sucked.

" But..." Links head jerked up. " They are willing to give you one more chance to see if you have what it takes." Impa then began to walk towards him and hand him the brown package. " Inside is a letter from the mayor to the royal family, you are to deliver this to Hyrule castle and return." Impa said, as Link raised an eyebrow.

" That's it?" Link asked.

" That's it." Impa then began to walk back to her desk, as Link face showed his happiness quite well.

" _I be able to finish in three days with Epona, this is going to be soooo..."_ "Link." Impa called out to him, snapping link out of his thoughts. Link looked at Impa to see her slightly grinning. Yeah, he was defiantly screwed at this point.

" As punishment for being caught sleeping in the barn, _again_, you have to go on the mission _without_ Epona. You are to change into your civilian clothing and be packed by sunset, you are dismissed." Impa said, as Link just looked at her in shock, before walking out of the room and through the hall.

"_Okay, so it's going to take me two weeks, so what? It's not like anything bad can happen to me in two weeks, right? "_ Link thought, as he begun to climb up the ladder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I've got everything..." Link stated, as he went through his sack and check everything. He had spent the last hour just going through what he needed, making sure not to forget _anything_. Extra pairs of clothing, food for a couple of weeks, his Sheikah equipment, emergency supplies, money (ect ). Once he had everything, he picked up the sack and left his bedroom.

He walked down the hallway, as he thought about were he would be going. On horse back a person could arrive at Hyrule castle in three days, but on foot it would take several weeks to travers Hyrule field. It had changed over the years, according to what he had be told. It used to be a wide open field that barely had any tree's at all, with monsters only appearing at night. Now a days, it had thick forest's and monsters roamed freely through it, 24 seven. If someone was prepared, they could be killed within a few hours of just being on the field. It was...difficult to say the least, but at least you would meet different races along the way. You pretty much had to go through Hyrule field to get _anywhere_ really, so you were bound to run into another race at some point. The question was rather they would be hostile or not.

Liink snapped out of his thoughts in time to see that he had walked al the way to the barn. He did need to find some one to take care of Epona for him while he was gone, some one he could trust, some one that he could find in the next fifteen minutes.

Link opened the barn and stepped inside, the smells emitting from inside reaching him instantly. The barn smelled like crap, plain and simple, but if you could get used to it, then this could be one of the best places to come for a little_ relaxation_ , which Link loved to do. He was lazy, he knew it and everyone in town knew it. So of course he would try to put off doing something for as long as possible, that's just how he was. Right now, however, he didn't have time to be lazy, so he quickly searched for someone, almost anyone to take care of his horse.

"_The day hell has a skiing competition is the day I willing let Mido touch my horse."_ As he thought about all the day's that Mido has bitched about how Epona should have been his. Seriously, That's one of the few things that Mido would _ever_ talk about when Link was near. Epona was one of the best horse's on the ranch, now anyway.

You see, when they were small and just beginning to train, they had to pick a newborn horse out of a group of them. Link had picked Epona, who was alone in a corner while Mido went for a pure black horse just because he fantasized about how he would look on top of it. A few years later, everyone found out that Epona was the fastest horse when they had a race. The shock on everyone's face was priceless, and it's a good thing that Link took a picture of it too...man did he love picto boxes. Anyway, back to the subject at hand, Link did manage to find someone and only one person int the barn.

"Malon." Link said, as said, girl stopped brushing her horse's mane and looked over at him. A smile appeared on her face, as she watched Link walk over to her. Well actually, The smile was probably from the sight of the sack, which was full to the brim with various things. Link just smiled back at her.

" I have a favor to ask you, do you think you could watch over Epona for a few weeks?" Link asked, as Malon's smile formed into a grin.

" You finally received a mission, congratulations!" Malon said, as Link just smiled and rubbed the back of his head. A second later, Malon's expression changed to that of a confused one. " Wait, If your going on a mission, won't you _need _Epona? " Malon asked, as Link sighed.

" About that, Impa found out I was sleeping again and told me that I wasn't aloud to use Epona. So could you please watch over her for me?" Link asked, as Malon thought about it for a moment, before turning her attention back towards him.

" What do I get in return?" Malon asked, as Link froze. He hadn't though about that.

" How about when I get back, I do all your chores for the next...two weeks." Link said.

" Make it three and we have a deal." Malon said, as she stuck her hand out. Link sighed, as he grabbed her hand and shook it.

" Deal." Link said, as he headed towards Epona and patted her head a few times. The horse neighed, while Link put his sack down and opened it up. He pulled out a carrot and fead it to her, before picking up the sack once again.

" I'm going to be gone for a while, so listen to Malon while I'm gone." Link said, as he turned over towards Malon. " and if she doesn't, your free to take away as much food as possible." Malon grinned, as the horse stared at little. Probably pissed that people were threatening it's meal. Link patted the horse again, before he left the barn.

"_She's in good hands...and hopefully she'll stay that way until I get back." _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Link walked through the village, meeting various people as he went. He thought about checking the stores before he leaves. You never know what could be new in stock, since the get a shipment every month. It was interesting really, when he remembered how exited everyone was when they were told that they were getting a weapon, thinking that it was the greatest moment in their lives. Not caring for the fact that they would soon be killing anything that stood in their way without a moments hesitation.

Link loved irony, it was always funny as hell.

Link went through several shops, trying to see if anything could be of use. He was disappointed when he found out that shipments had been reduced lately and they had barely any thing at all. He talked with serval people that he knew in the village as well. He was quite well know through out the village, probably because he spent most of his time exploring it when he should have been training. Link sweat dropped at the thought, maybe he should have spent more time training, instead of just wondering around aimlessly.

Oh well, nothing he could do about it now.

Link snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard some very loud shouting in the distance. Link looked over to see a large crowd surrounding a stand of sorts. Being curious at what the hell everyone was so interested in, Link went over to it. He pretty much had to force his way through the crowd, shoving and sometimes crawling through it. He wondered what the hell would cause these people to act in such a way. He finally managed to make it to the front to see a merchant sitting next to a cage. What was in the cage is what shocked Link.

A Deku shrub.

How the hell did this guy manage to find a deku shrub, let alone catch one. The reason why it's so shocking is because about 40 years ago, the deku shrubs kinda started to with draw into themselves. Seriously, at some point, at the same time, they stopped what they were doing and headed straight for their villages, only leaving when needed. Besides that their rarely seen.

Link looked at the little Deku in the cage. It looked to be, in equivalent in human years, around five years old. It wore little green shorts and a little green hat. It had yellow looking hair like things sticking out of the bottom of the hat, while it's yellow eye's were on the floor. Poor little bastard looked like he had gotten himself into quite the situation.

"The biding start's at 200 rubies for your own personal Deku, to I have any offer's?" the merchant yelled.

" 220 for the deku!"

" I'll pay 250!"

" I've got 300 for it right here!"

" 500!" Link yelled, as everyone turned to face him. The merchants eyebrow rose when he heard Link.

" Do you even have 500?" The merchant asked, as Link walked over to him and pulled out his wallet. The merchants eyes sparked at the sight of the 500 rubies. The merchant looked at Link and nodded.

" Sold!" The merchant yelled, as he moved over to the cage and let the Deku out, well more like picked up the cage and shook him out, but at least the little deku would be free soon. The merchant them picked the deku up and put a _collar_ on him, along with a leash. He then handed the leash to Link.

" Here you go kid, enjoy." the merchant said, as he went back over to his stand. Link looked down at the deku, who looked up at him. It was apparently scared . Link sighed, as he tugged on the leash.

" Come on little guy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took them two hours to make it out of the village, having check every shop for anything they might need. Of course Link was now flat broke, considering most of his money went to the deku, who had been surprisingly quite the entire time. It's not like Link understood what he said, since it was just a bunch of noises to him, but it did comfort him to know that it was trying to communicate at least.

Once they were far enough from the village, Link stopped and turned towards the deku. The deku starred at him, as Link bent down and took off the collar, throwing it in another direction. The deku stared at him in confusion, while Link just smiled.

" This is the part were your run away really fast and I don't act like I notice you." Link said, as the deku continued to stare at him. ' That mean's run, jump, frolic, whatever! Just go home."Link said, as the deku looked into the forest, before looking back at him. Link raised an eyebrow

" You do know how to get home, right?" Link asked, as the deku shook it's head. Link sighed, as he thought of what to do now. The deku pulled on his pants, as Link looked down at the deku, who pointed ahead. Link looked confused.

" I thought you just said-." the deku looked up at him, tugged his pants and point in the direction that _Link_ was going, at that point it clicked."Do you...want to come with me?"

Link asked, as the deku nodded. Link thought about it. He guessed that it was okay to take him along, I mean until he could find out were the little guy lived at least. Besides, he could use the company.

" Okay, you can come." Link said, as the deku looked happy, from what Link could tell anyway. " But we need a name for you." He stated, as he looked over at the deku shrub, who was busy looking around the area. It was a large forest, full of mist and was extremely wet. Logs were around here and there, while the ground was covered in leaves and moss. Link took a few more moment before something finally came to mind.

"Let's call you...Sheik."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please Read and Review


	3. Another meeting, another day

Author: Nothing new really.

Spiritual stone: That was the reaction that I was hoping for when I chose the deku's name. Actually, your first review was where I got it from, so thank you. As for the spelling, well, expect their to be a LOT of horrible spelling in this fic, because well...I suck at it. Oh and Link sucks at being a Sheikah because he's lazy. He's Impa's nefew ( sorry if I spelled it wrong) so he's half Sheikah.

KRP: That wasn't the reaction I was quite going for, but, it'll work. Also, your welcome. If you have any more questions feel free to ask..

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy the fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another meeting, another day.

It had been four day's since Link meet Sheik, and they had been traveling through the forest ever since. When Link decided that Sheik could come with him, it turned out to be good idea, considering all the creatures that were roaming around in the forest. They had several encounters with the wildlife and it...was not a pretty thing. Link sighed, one of the incidents is why he now had a huge scare on his as-

Moving on, Link found out that the only thing that Sheik could eat was, well, just about anything that was part of a tree. Seriously, Link watched him eat half of a small tree, burping a second later. Link was then forced to carry Sheik around for the next two hours due to his indigestion. If that was even possible for a deku shrub...

Of course the entire time that they had been traveling, Link had been bored as hell. He was getting desperate really. He passed the time by telling Sheik stories from where he lived in the trainee housing. Speaking of which...

" ...And then Epona reared forward and kid Mido straight in the balls." Link said, as he roared with laughter. Okay, so they weren't 'fun for the whole family stories' but at least they were better then nothing. Sheik tilted his head slightly, as he looked up at Link, who was finally starting to calm down. Link looked at Sheik and wondered why the hell he was staring.

" Um...Sheik, this were you burst into laughter. You know, from the long story that took me two hours to tell you, because I drew it out to build up the climax to that one moment." Link said, as Sheik shrugged. What Link failed to realize is that Deku's don't really have the capability for that sort of thing. What he did realize was that Deku was focusing on something. A second later, sheik ran off into the forest.

" Sheik!" Link yelled, as he cave chase to the deku, wondering where he could be going.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Link several minutes of constant running to catch up with Sheik. He may have been short, but DAMN he could run. Then again, sheik probably weight's what, 50, 60 pounds at most. So it was pretty understandable. That and he was able to avoid most of the obstacles in the forest, meaning that he didn't have to waist time just squeezing through something, or moving something out of the way. Link looked down at Sheik, who was staring at something ahead of them, before looking at what it was himself.

In the middle of an open area was a silver wolf, surrounded by three wolfos. The wolf seemed to be severally injured, as the wolfos seemed to be perfectly fine. Link cursed, you think that the wolf would have _at least_ been able to damage _some_ part of the wolfos. Anything would have been fine, anything at all, but noooo...

Link sighed, as he looked down at Sheik. " Stay here." he said, as he waved his arms, causing his to blades to shot out. Link then rushed forward towards the three wolfos. They must not have noticed him, or really cared for that matter. Considering that they were too interested in the wolf. One of the wolfos raised it's claw and was about to strike the wolf, until it felt something and looked down.

Through it's waist, was a medium sized blade soaked in blood. Link pulled out the blade, as the wolfos screamed in pain and fell to the floor in a pool of it's own blood. The other two wolfos howled, before running towards Link. The first one raised it's claws and tried to slash Link, who blocked it, a tried to slash it's abdomen. The creature brought it's arm's together to block the attack, as the second wolfos jumped on the back of the first and then jumped towards Link, it's claws fully extended.

Link dodged to the side, as he turned around and hit the wolfos in the back, which actually caused it to die. Link thought for a moment, as he blocked another slash from the first wolfos.Link then slashed the wolfos, whole blocked it immediately. Link then ran in the opposite direction, while the wolfos lowered it's claws and followed him. A second later, Link back flipped and landed on the creatures back, stabbing his blade through it's waist. Now, the creature that was stabbed was actually stilled running when Link stabbed it, so it just kind of skidded a bit when it fell to the ground.

" All too easy." Link said, as he retracted his blades and looked over at Sheik, who held up a card with a 5.3 on it. Link glared at him, before heading of to the wolf. The wolf had a slash across it's abdomen and one near the shoulder blade. It was conscious...that much he knew, considering that the wolf was bearing it's fangs at him. Link tried to approach the creature, as it still growled at him.

"Easy, easy, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see the wounds, that's all." Link moved closer to the wolf, as it sunk back a bit, still baring it's fangs. Link moved again and reached his hand out towards the wolf, which was attempting to move back, but due to the pain, was unable to. Link was about to touch it when all of a sudden...

" SON OF A BIT—TER Wolf." Link said, remembering who he was in the presence's of and _tried_ to keep from cursing, but taking into account what was happening...it was a losing battle. The wolf had sunk it's fangs _deep_ into his hand. His eye's twitched, as the wolf just starred up at him. Link then reached out with his other hand and rubbed behind the wolfs ear. The wolf, not expecting this, froze for a moment, before it stopped growling. A few minutes later, the wolf pulled it's fangs out of Links hand, while link sighed in relief.

" Thank you." He said, as he reached into his sack. The wolf started to growl again, a Link looked over at it. " What?" Link asked, as he pulled out some bandages. He then began to rap them around his now blood covered hand. When he was done, Link turned his attention over to the wolf once again, only to have his jaw drop.

Sheik...was sleeping right next to the wolf, using it's fur as warmth. Buried his head into the wolf some more, as the wolf cried out in pain. Link sighed, as he walked over and lifted Sheik up and set him down a couple feet away. Link then turned his attention back to the wolf.

" First thing we're going to do is take care of your injuries. After that, I have a very important question for you." Link said, as he moved towards the wolf, bandages in hand. The wolf growled a bit, as Link moved closer. Link touched the wolf to see if it was safe, only to just receive a growl from it, but no action's against him. Link then began to take care of it's wound's, the wolf howling in pain occasionally. In seven minutes he was done..

"Alright, now for the question." Link said, as he came face to face with the wolf, who was still growling. " Now this is very important, so I need you to pay attention." He stated, as the wolf just glared at him. " Tell me, are you a boy or a girl?" Link asked, as the wolf just stared at him blankly, wondering why he cared. As if reading his mind, Link answered.

" I can't keep calling you 'it' now can I. I need to come up with a name for you and to do that I need to know. One bark for boy, two for female." Link stated, as the wolf continued to stare at him. A minute later, it barked. " Okay, that makes thing's eas-."

The wolf barked again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few hours since Link found the wolf, which he named Vixsen just for the sake of convenience. They were currently walking down a small path in the forest, Link carrying Vixsen on his back. Sheik was walking right next to Link, as he held on to his sack for him. Sheik tried to carry it, but only ended up dragging it in the long run. They had been walking for a while now, which remind's me.

" Which way are we suppose to go again?" Link asked, as Vixsen motioned over to the left. Link went down the path without a moments hesitation.

Vixsen was able to understand them, that much they established. What Link found out was that she lived in a village not to far way from there, or that's what he was hopping since it was hard for him to carry such a large creature on his back. The wolf itself came up to about half his size, it also being the length of two of him. Vixsen's fur silver colored, while her eyes were a yellow greenish color.

She weighted _a lot_, even though he probably would have gotten smacked for that kind of comment if Vixsen was human, it was still true.

Link sighed as he continued to walk through the forest...

He hoped that the sun would set soon.

Another hour later, the sun vanished and was replaced with the glow of a beautiful blue moon. As soon as Link set down Vixsen , he let out a sigh of relief, while snapping his back. Vixsen just glared at him, as Link looked back at her and grinned. Hey she may be from a different species, but she's still a female.

Link then set up camp, making sure everything was taken care of for the night. Link didn't bother to bring tent's with him, they were too bulky and annoying to keep around. No, all he needed was a sleeping bag, that was it. Of course he had given a few blanket to Sheik to keep himself warm. He tried to let Sheik use his sleeping bag once...yah, that didn't turn out pretty. Beside's, Sheik seemed to like sleeping on the ground anyway.

Link made both him and Vixsen some dinner, while Sheik walked towards the nearest tree and began to eat it. Vixsen's eye's bulged, as she watched Sheik consume the tree at a high rate. Link just looked at Sheik for a moment, before turning back to the food he was making. Both Link and Vixsen ate in silence, why Sheik continued to loudly eat the tree, little bit's and piece's falling every where.

When sheik was done, he walked over to Vixsen and laid down, using her once again as a pillow. Link watched for what Vixsen's reaction would be, only to see her look at Sheik for a moment before putting her head back down. Link sighed, as he got up and moved towards his sack and pull out a blanket. He then mover over to where sheik and Vixsen were and covered the little deku shrub with it, before he went to go sit near the fire.

The two just sat there, enjoying each other's company. It was a beautiful night aftrer all, why spend it with idle chatter when you could admire the moon and how it shined a pale glow down onto the forest. The forest itself was full of all kinds of soothing noise's. The entire time, Vixsen seemed to be studying Link, trying to decide something, while Link just ignored it. After an hour, Link said, good night to Vixsen, before going towards his sleeping bag and getting in it.

It was quite the interesting night indeed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Link woke up with a very odd feeling. He figure few moment's later that he had moved from his original spot. Link looked around to see Vixsen right behind him and Sheik sleeping right next to him. She must have dragged him over to where Sheik was. Link smiled, as said wolf woke up and looked at him. Vixsen yawned, as she got up to stretch. This action caused Sheik, who was leaning against her in a comfortable position, to fall backwards, waking him up instantly. Vixsen looked down at Sheik, who was wondering what happened. She then looked over at Link how was busy preparing some breakfast. They ate in silence, well, as much silence as they could with Sheik eating. Link honestly didn't know were he put it all, but just as long as said Deku doesn't get sick...who cares?.

Link then moved on to change Vixsen's bandage's, she was actually being a bitch about it in his opinion. She continuously struggled against him and put up a fight, but in the end Link was triumphant. Thw wolf then tried to walk on her own, tried being the key word. One of which she would remember when she fell back on her ass several time's. Link shook his head, as he looked over to where Sheik was.

Sheik was, well, Link didn't know what he was doing. Sheik, for the first time that Link had been traveling with Link, took off his hat. Sheik looked through the hat, as if searching for something. When he finally found it he held it up in victory, before walking over to Vixsen. She herself was able to stand up for the first time, while taking notice of Sheik. The little deku shrub walked up to her and put his arms around her neck, before a clicking sound was heard. Both Link and Vixen froze, while Sheik moved out of the way.

He...had put a collar on her. Not just any collar, but the one that he was wearing just a week ago. Link's face showed a blank expression, along with Vixsen. A moment later, Link moved to were Vixsen was and took off the collar, while Sheik looked confusedly at him. Link then scowled him that Vixsen was not a pet and that he shouldn't do it again. Surprisingly ( for Vixsen ) Link apologized to her, saying that he would try not to let it happen again.

Soon they were off once again, Vixsen on Link's back and Sheik dragging Link's bag along. The rest of the day they spent moving through out the forest. Link carried Vixen for quite a while, his strength slowly draining. Soon, Link's pace went from a semi-jog, to a casual walk, to where he could barely move at all. With one final step he dropped to the ground, while Vixsen tried to get off his back.

Sheik ran up to Link, pretty much forgetting his bag and looked at Link sadly. Vixsen also looked at him with ( What he could tell) a worried expression. Link just looked up at them and smiled, as he tried to move, but failed. HE then turned his attention back to the other two.

" I'm just a little tired, nothing to worry about." Link said, as he dropped into unconsciousness a second later. His head hitting the ground with a thud. Sheik began to shake Link a bit in an attempt to wake him up, while Vixsen's ear's picked up something, as she began to growl.

They...were not alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: There you go, nothing much else. Please Read and Review.


	4. The Bykuseon's

Author: Nothing new really...

KRP: Ahhh, but this wolf is special. I would love to tell you about it, but it's a spoiler. So i'll just have to let you read it on your own...unfortunatly.

another thing, there are multiple town's in this fic, not just Hyrule market. i'd be kind of boring goingback to the same town again and again and again without visisting several diferent town's at least. Like it was said in thesecond chapter, it would take him two weeks _without_ any interuptions along the way.

Spiritual stone: yes the wolf is a girl and a heavy one at that ( you'd probably belight though). Also, How would you feel having to carry a creature over a hundered pounds on your back for the _entire _day and afteryou just kicked some wolfos ass, too. So I think thatLink isquite fit really...

disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda...but if I did, ohhhhh the possibilities.

Enjoy the fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bykuseon's

Vixsen's eye's scanned around the area, as she moved closer to Link. Sheik looked up from Link and at Vixsen with a confused expression. Vixsen crunched down a bit, as she listened closely to the world around her. Figure's moved through out the tree's, as leaves feel down gentle onto the ground. Vixsen quickly turned around, as she should her fangs. Only to stop a few seconds later once she saw them.

Three people now stood before them. They were wearing raggy clothes, and I do mean raggy. It was faded and had various piece's cut out of it to suit their style. The shirt's still had different colors though. The clothes seemed to be too big for them, but that probably had a purpose. They were all male, two were young compared to the third, who seemed to be extremely old by how he walked and stood ( their wearing masks, so that's why she was the only way she could determine it. The most defining feature about them was that they had white hair and...wolf ears?

" We've finally found you." stated the old man, as the two younger males walked towards Vixsen, before noticing Link and Sheik, who was behind her. The second male walked over to Link and rolled him over, checking him. The man then looked over at the older one.

" He's just exhausted, all he need's is a some rest." The man said, as the older man nodded and looked over at the second man, who was checking Vixsen. She herself was watching the guy who was checking Link carefully, for reason's unknown to even her. The man looking over Vixsen turned his attention towards the older man.

" Her injuries aren't that bad. Though it is a good thing that she was bandaged though." The man then looked over at Vixsen. " Did that guy do it? " the man asked, as Vixsen nodded. The man looked over at the old man, who looked between the two and sighed.

"It's going to make getting back more difficult, but at least we've found who was missing. Will take the boy...and the deku with us. Let's be going." the old man said, as the man checking over Link threw him over his shoulder, while the man began to follow the old man. The other man looked at Vixsen again.

" Shall we be going then?" the man asked, as Vixsen nodded. The man began to walk off as Vixsen was about to but stopped when she felt something yank on the hair's on her back leg. She turned around to see Sheik staring at her, probably about to cry. Vixsen motioned for him to follow, but he just stood there. She then laid down on the ground, while Sheik looked at her in confusion. A second later he understood, as he jumped onto her back. Vixsen winced in pain, but never the less began to catch up with the group.

Yep, this defiantly was going to be a long day for all of them

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link groaned, as he turned to his side. He had a huge headache and he had no clue why. He turned around again in another attempt to get comfortable. For some reason he was just having so much trouble. You'd think that a bed would be better then grass any day, but...

" Wait...a bed!" Link said, as he shot upwards and looked around the room frantically. He had no clue why but he was apparently in some small house. It was made out of wood for the most part, since there was a stove in the corner. A few shelves here and there, along with a dresser. Link wondered where the hell he was.

A second later he realized that Sheik and Vixsen weren't with him. He had no clue what had happened to them, or if they were still alive. He heard Vixsen growl before he fully lost consciousness. She might have sensed something before hand. Whatever the case, he needed to find them.

Link sighed, as he moved to were he was sitting on the side of the bed. He listened to see if anyone was close by, but could hear nothing. He the stood up and headed towards the door. Opening it slowly, he made his way through the house. It_ was_ a small house, having only two rooms and a living room. Everything was made out of wood, well most of everything. There was a fireplace on the wall that was left of the door. A few chair's and a table, nothing really worth noticing.

Link made his way towards the exit, once again taking his time to listen to see if anyone was near by. He then reached for the door knob, only for it to turn on it's own, the door flying open. Link was startled by this, and fell on his ass, while the old man at the door just stared at him before laughing.

" So your finally awake. About time, it's been over a day since we brought you here." stated the old man, as Link just stared at him and took in his appearance. He looked around sixty, at least and was around 5'8. He had a short beard, and short white hair . His clothes were faded too, he was wearing dark green pant's and a dark green shirt. What really got Link's interest was the wolf ear's on his head.

" Um...where am I?" Link said, as the man just smiled down at him.

"Your in Alhazred kid, village of the Bykuseon's."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link looked at the village in aww, as he followed the old man named Genohto where ever the hell he was suppose to be. It was a pretty decent sized village, one of the few that was located in the Hyrule forest's. They had built buildings all over the place, one the ground and in the tree's, since they were quite larger then the one's he had been passing by. Platform's and bridges connected the tree house's to the one's on the ground.

Then there was the people, which surprised Link when he saw them. No, it wasn't for the fact that they had wolf ear's, it was the fact that_ everyone_ was at their physical best. No seriously, back where he came from a lot of the people in his village were fatass's, even if they received Sheikah training of any kind. They all wore faded clothing, but then again, if you lived out here then you had to make do with what you could find.

The people all stared at him as they walked by, he felt frightened with how some of them were staring at them. Most of the people grinned when they saw him, which gave him an uneasy feeling. Like your about to be eaten by something twice your size. In all basic terms, he...from what he could tell...was screwed.

"Here we are." Genoh said, as Link looked at him with a confused expression. Before he looked over him to see where exactly 'here' was. It was just a place to start a fire, the ground dug out a bit, with the fire wood placed in it. The man moved over to the left and sat down. He took out a deku nut and moved it over the fire wood. He moved his other hand over to the deku nut and snapped it in half, dropping it into the pit.Genoh quickly pulled his hands back, as a flame shot upwards from the pit before shirking down some. Link looked at him with wide eye's.

" How did you do that?" Link asked, as Genohlooked over at him.

" Something in the deku nut has to start the flash in it. I mean, it's not going to just flash without anything to start one. Now sit down already, I have a lot of thing's to tell you." Genoh said, as Link sighed once more and proceeded to the right side of the pit, making sure to avoid the fire. He sat down, asGenoh smiled.

"The first thing your probably going to ask me is why I have wolf ears, right?" the man asked, as Link nodded. " Well, to be blunt, we over a few hundred years, evolved from wolfos." the man said, as Link raised an eyebrow.

" Doesn't evolution take a couplemillion years to work?" Link asked dryly, as the man shook his head.

" You have to remember, wolfos start out as humans, so reverting to a cross between the two doesn't take that long." The man stated, as Link thought about it and only shrugged. " Don't you find that interesting in the least bit?" the man asked.

" Not really, it's got nothing to do with me." Link stated, as the man nodded.

" I see your point, even though some of the females were seeing you as a potential mate ."

The man said, as he waved at something behind Link. Link himself froze and as he slowly looked over his shoulder. About five or six females were some distance away, though they were still close. They grinned and waved at Link, who gave a small wave and sunk down a bit. Link slowly looked over atGenoh , who was grinning.

"Don't worry, they won't try anything...unless you want them to?" the man asked, as Link quickly shook his head. " Well the reason why their acting like this is because you helped one of us, so I guess that in a day or two you won't have to worry about it." The man stated, as Link gave his full attention to the man.

" But I didn't help anything except Sheik and Vix-." He finally realized whatGenoh meant, as he raised an eyebrow. " But she was a wolf, not half." Link stated, as the man sighed.

" Some one thought it was funny to put a curse on her, so that's why she's stuck in that form." the man said, as he muttered something about a bastard geroudo. Link just stared at the man, who shook his head and proceeded to stand up. " Anyway, you're probably wondering where the deku shrub is." the man stated, as Link nodded furiously. " Come on."

They once again walked through the village, as Link had to put up with the stares of the villagers. It was...awkward for him, he was used to people in a village just knowing him, but this just felt weird. Link kept his head down to avoid the stares, even though he wondered what the hell they were staring at.

About five minutes of walking later, they came to a house that was pretty decent sized.Genoh knocked on the door, as he tapped his foot impatiently. A minute later some one answered the door.

A women around the age of fifty answered it, her clothes as faded as the rest. Even if she was old, her body was as physically built as the other females in the village. She was around 5'9 and had long white hair.The women smiled at the sight of Genoh, one of which the man returned.

" Hello, Genoh." the women said, as she looked behind him to se Link. Link just sunk down a bit, as the women just smiled at him. " This is the boy that was with the shrub?" the women asked, as the man nodded.

" Yes, this is him."Genoh stated, as the women nodded.

" Come in then, the little guy hasn't been all that social since he came here, but he's warming up." The women said, as she began to walk into the house.Genoh followed her in, while Link stood their for a moment, before following them inside. Wondering what Sheik could have been doing all this time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link sighed, as he continued to walk towards the exit of the village. He looked behind him to see Sheik waving at four of the most beautiful women in the village, and possibly four the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. Apparently, while Link was unconscious, they had been taking care of Sheik. Of course they didn't know which house to take him to, so they went to one of the elderly women's house. They were...spoiling him. Link pulled on Sheik's hat to get his attention.

Sheik looked at Link, before looking back at the women and waving one last time. Link began to walk off, as Sheik turned his attention back to Link and ran up to him, now walking right next to him. Link was thankful that he was able to pry Sheik out of their grasp. At least he only had to worry about one person from now on.

Vixsen...as Link still called her...was for all he knew staying in the village. She would be receiving an anti-curse thing, or what ever it was, to turn her back to normal. She lived with her grandmother in the village, in fact she was the elderly women that let Sheik stay in her house. Since he had gotten her home, he didn't need to worry about her anymore.

Beside's...his back felt a whole lot better.

Link continued on his way to the entrance, Sheik walking next to him. The village was surrounded by a huge wall to keep it safe, and the only way out was through a gate to the east. Once the arrived at said gate, both Link and Sheik turned back, taking one last look at the village, before beginning on their way...

" WAIT!"

Link cursed, as he knew something like this was going to happen. Some one was going to have him do some meaningless mission that was going to take up even more time then he could spare. Probably to get something that was in another town or maybe find _another_ person, that _needed_ to be _carried_. Link didn't have time for this shit.

" I'm sorry but I'm in a bit...of a...hurry." Link said, as he stared at the person behind him. It was a women around the age of 17, standing at around 5'8. She had long white hair and wolf ears. She was wearing black short's and a strapless dark green shirt. The shirt also clung to her. Now this showed her curves _quite_ well. She also wore brown boot's as well, along with some fingerless gloves. The women was also carrying a large sack with her. She grinned at what Link said.

" That's fine, I' am ready to leave when you are." the women said, as Link looked at her confusedly.

" What?"

" I said, I'm going with you on your way to Hyrule." The women said, as Link just raised an eyebrow.

" How did you know that I'm going to Hyrule and who are you?" Link asked, as the women just stared at him like he was crazy, before she finally realized something.

" That's right! You haven't seen me like this have you? Well to answer your first question, the elders went through your stuff while you were unconscious and found the package to Hyrule. As to who I am..." the women just smiled at him.

"My name is Vixsen, it's nice to finally meet you in _person_."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: dun dun DUN. I've been waiting to write this chapter from the beginning. The species that Vixsen is from originally had a better name, but the chapter was erased before I could save it...and I forgot what the name was. Please read and review.


	5. The plant people, Deku's

Author: Here are the answere's to your reviews.

Blueirish: Hmm, glad you enjoyed it and thank you for the review.

KPR: Nope, Bykuseon dosen't mean a damn thing. Though it was inspired to be like the other race's,sinceall of themexcept Hyrulian's and Sheikah'shaveanO sound in them, so I tried to follow that tradition.

(1: yep another gerudo, because they just make the perfect evil badass's.

(2: Vixsen's doing something in the place of the elder's in the village, since they can't go to the castle, she's goin there for them. What she's doing when she arrive's is a MAJOR spoilor, even if I really wish to be able to tell you, there are others that probably want it to be a secret. But If you are able togive me a valid E-mail address, I can send the infromation to you.

(3: her real name, hmmm, well, she's just going to use Vixsen. shrugs, makes my life easier.

(4: Yes the wolfos evolved, but that dosen't mean that some aren't still around. also, the 'gerudo basatrd' is the one that had them attack Vixsen.

(5: The ' gerudo bastard' wanted her to feel pain and Wolfos aren't exactly the most smartest creatures in the world. So he settled for awolf, that and he was a little to 'busy' to do a proper spell for wolfos.

Spiritual Stone: Like I stated before, they make the perfect evil badass's.

If you ever do make the story, I'd like to read it so let me know, alright?

Oh and yes there is such a word as 'confusedly'. Actually, I miss spelled that

and the computer corrected it, So...yeah...

disclaimer: I don not own the Legend of Zelda.

Enjoy the fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plantpeople, Deku's

It had been one week since Vixsen joined Link and Sheik, and what a week that was...she was a kind hearted person, much to Link's relief. On a lot of occasion's, he would had to have deal with a bitch or two, but Vixsen was just to nice for anyone to hate. Sheik didn't have anything against her either, considering he wouldn't give the opportunity to sleep in her lap. She had won him over quickly by letting him do that...

They had gone through quite a lot of forest really. Hell, Link thought that they would be at the castle by now. He guessed that he over estimated the forest, either that, or the Sheikah infomation network was wrong...but...

They...are...never... wrong.

Anyway, he didn't mind too much really, since he wasn't given a time limit to deliver the package. Link also enjoyed both Sheik's and Vixsen's company, so there where no complaints's there. The only thing he hated about it was that there was a chance of being attacked by something out in the forest, but beside's that life is good...Especially, since Link now has some one to talk to, speaking of which...

" So let me get this straight..." Vixen said, as she formed a thoughtful stance. " If you don't deliver that package, you will be immediately forced to become a civilian. You have to also turn in any and all equipment you have as well." Vixen asked, as Link slowly nodded.

" Yeah, I'll have to turn in everything." Link said, as he looked at his swords. They were one of his more chariest item's and he wouldn't want to give them up. If he fall's...however, he'll be forced and if needed, with force, to turn them over...

" Are you really THAT attached to those blades?" Vixsen asked, as she raised an eyebrow. Link glared at her, thinking that NO ONE shall question how much he cared for his blades. Sheik just stayed out of this...figuring it would be safer not to take sides. Hey, he may have been considered only a seven year old by human years, but even seven year olds know when to be quite...sometimes.

" I would NEVER willingly give up the blades." Link stated, as Vixen shook her head. Vixen yawned, as she walked a little bit ahead of Link, then stopped all of a sudden. Link looked at her with a confused expression, as she took a step back. Link, finally realizing what was going on, shot his blades out, as he turned around.

" Sheik...get over here." Link said, as he looked at said Deku. Sheik stared at him for a moment, before he felt something crawl up his back. Freaking out, he ran over to Link as fast as possible, hiding behind one of his legs. Link just continued to stare outwards, as him and Vixsen scanning the area.

The forest started to feel darker, as the clouds above the sky started to shift and turn darker. A minute later, a dark mist flowed in slowly, as the wood's around them seemed to become so dark that they could barely see a couple feet away from the spot that they were in. Figure's mover through the tree's, as branch's could be heard snapping frequently.

Link brought his Swords up into position, as he waited for them to strike. He would rather be prepared for anything, then to be brought off guard. Vixsen's hands slowly shifted into claws, as she also brought them into position, ready for anything.

The figure's moved swiftly and carefully, apparently stopping every few seconds to scan the three. Eye's could be scene from everywhere in the forest, as they moved almost constantly. They were trying to decided something, or that's what Link was thinking. Probably which one to attack first. They increased their speed, as they began to make a weird noise. It sounded almost like humming.

What really caught link off guard was Sheik's sudden movement. Sheik let go of Link's leg, as he ran forward. Link tried to grab Sheik and bring him back to the group, but stopped when he began to do something. Sheik...was humming in rhythm with the creature's. Link didn't know what the hell was going on, but toke notice that it was a good thing. Since the creatures were slowing down.

Link looked over at Vixsen, who was just as confused. Before looking back at Sheik, who was still humming. When link though about it, the humming wasn't all that bad now, almost relaxing. Link started to enjoy the humming, almost forgetting about the situation that they were in. The creature's slowed down to a halt, as the dark mist started to pull away.

What surprised Link was what was standing behind it. Their stood two Deku shrub's, the first being somewhat small, even for a Deku. He was wearing short's like Shiek's and had some shoe's on. He had a brown colored type leaf's on his head, they too where shaped like hair.

The older one, and larger one, was about Link's size. He didn't wear anything except a large hat, which completely covered his petal's. He had a weird mustache as well, since it stuck out like a single long leaf on each side. Both of the Deku's had bright yellow eye's. The larger deku stepped forward, while Link prepared for an attack.

The Deku was, for all intent purpose's, smiling. " Welcome."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link starred wide eyed at the Deku shrub, Vixsen's jaw had dropped. " So Sheik _really_ is a prince?" ( I know you saw this coming, but did you think I'd use it? ) she asked, as the Deku shrub nodded. Link, Sheik and Vixsen where currently in a deku village, which by itself was rare. A human hadn't been aloud into a village for quite some time, and to have deku's just let you in was...well, shocking.

The village itself was made out of tree's, well...actually, they _were_ tree's. Link and Vixen were now currently located 300 feet above the on a platform that was about a mile long. Most of you most be thinking ' what the fuck?' since something that big could be easily seen from a good distance away. Well...the Deku found a way to change that. By using illusions, they are able to keep anyone from wondering to close to the village and if needed, erase their memories.

Link wondered where the little deku shrub's got this kind of power, but let it slide. They needed to find a way to keep themselves protected. I mean, they only used the techniques when they _needed _to, so it was alright...by his standards anyway. They were currently talking to the elder of the village. He had apparently lived for quite some time.

I mean...most things don't live over two hundred years old, but hey. He was one lucky bastard, so go figure...

The Deku had nothing but a ceremonial hat on, which was composed of many different leafs and material's. Having a cone like shape to it, Link reached back towards the end of his hat. They were both somewhat similar, only that link's was deflated compared to the deku shrub. He was glad for that...really he was.

Back to the current situation. Both Link and Vixsen where sitting on the ground in front of the elder. Deku laying in Vixsen's lap, sleeping soundly. Now Link know's how Sheik get's the attention of so many female's, he always's in some form or way, cute. Link took mental note's for further reference...ANYWAY, they were learning a lot about Sheik.

Apparently, he _was _a prince of the deku's. He had apparently come here for a break from his teaching's back home since his grandfather ( aka, the Elder) lived here. Sheik's father didn't need to worry about him, since the elder was so damn powerful. He was actually the defense for the village. If anyone get's past the illusions in the forest, then they would have to get through _his_ mind games to be let through. Usually, onlythose hell bent on entering the village can break through them.

Actually, either that, or if they where undead. Why undead, well the simple fact that they don't have minds to begin with, so yeah...one had been giving trouble to the village for quite some time now. Hell, he was the one that chased off Sheik, who had been playing in the forest at the time. The creature had followed Sheik for a few days, but got bored after a while and came back to terrorizing the village.

Since Sheik didn't exactly know his way back, and was out of energy from avoiding the creature, he was caught by the merchant who was trying to sell him in Link's home village. Which was apparently what the deku's were able to gather. Their information network rivaled that of a Sheikah's. Though NO ONE's was better then their's. Anyway, the dekuoffered to pay Link the money back, but Link told them not to worry about it, saying that it was worth every rubbie.

They themselves were currently getting over the shock. Link shook his head, as he looked over at Sheik, before looking back over at the Elder. " So what's going to happen to Sheik now?" Link asked, as the Elder slowly looked over at Sheik.

" He'll be sent back to the main Deku village." the Elder replied, as Link just looked back at Sheik. He was going to miss him, but oh well. At least the little guy was home, or the equivalent of it. Link smiled a little bit, as he looked down on the Deku shrub. Before looking back at the Elder, who seemed to be thinking about something.

A second later, the Elder finally remembered what he was going to say and looked back over at Link. " Hey, I'd like to know, are you twoheading towards Hyrule castle?" the Elder asked, as Link nodded, while the Deku gave their version of a smile...

Which was really creepy to Link...just to let you know.

" Thenwould you do me a favor." The Elder said, as Link raised an eyebrow.

" Depends on the favor."

" Well...I was wondering If you could deliver something for me." The Elder replied, as he reached into his hat and pulled out a bell. He rang the bell, as a small deku shrub fell down from the tree's with a small vine attached to it. The Deku handed the Elder something, as he was pulled up into the tree's again. The elder then looked over at Link.

"Would you mind deliveringthis letter to the castle for me. I would send one of the Deku's, but they would probably be caught and sold like ..." The Elder's eye's glanced over at Sheik, before he slowly shook his head. " Anyway..._would _you mind delivering it for me." The Elder asked.

Link looked over at Vixsen, who shrugged. " Were heading there anyway..." She said, as Link thought about it himself. Before slowly nodding.

" I'd be happy to deliver it to the castle." Link stated, as The deku Elder once again gave his 'smile'.

" Alright, thank you." The Elder said, as he began to hand Link the letter. Just as Link was about to grab the letter, they heard a huge ding. They froze, as another Ding was heard. The Elder sighed, as He pulled the letter back and slowly stood up, looking over at Link and Vixsen. Another Ding was heard.

" I need you two to come with me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the lower platform's, everyone was panicking. Deku's were running everywhere, as The Elder slowly walked through all of them, Link and Vixsen following behind. They had decided to leave Sheik behind. They were traveling on a large platform at around a hundred feet in the air. The Elder seemed to know what he was doing, but the other two were confused.

They soon where at the very edge of the platform, as Link and Vixsen looked down. Link whistled, as he saw how far up they were. Vixsen started to sweat a bit, as she took a step back. The Elder coughed, as the other two looked at him.

" It seems that are visitor is back." The Elder stated, as he looked over at Link. " Would you mind doing me another favor?" the Elder asked, as Link sighed.

" What do you want me to do?" Link asked, as the elder looked back over the platform.

" Can you take care of the monster that has been bothering us?" the Elder asked, as Link raised an eyebrow.

" Sure..." Link stated, as he looked over the platform. "...But how do I get down there?"

"Like this.." The Elder proceeded to push Link off the platform, as he sailed down into the tree's. Link cursed at the old man, while he looked downward to see that he was about to hit a tree. Link spun, before landing on the tree and jumping downwards. He jumped off the tree's, descending to the floor. When Link was close enough, he jumped off of a tree and spun a very time's and landed on the ground with a thud.

While Link was thinking of ways to get back at the man who hand pushed him off the platform, at a _hundred _feet, he noticed the smell in the area. Link almost gaged at the smell, as he looked around to see what was causing it. " Shit..." Link said, as he looked at what he was suppose to fight.

It was large, and was taller then Link by at least a foot. Al it was really was a skeleton, except for the boot's that it was wearing on it's feet. Piece's of flesh hung from different places on the body, while dirt covered the bone's. A cobweb could be seen in side of the creature's skull, since well...it didn't have any eyes. Link gulped, as he looked at the weapons of the creature.

It had a HUGE ass ax in it's grip, one of which Link knew it could wield easily. This damned creature doesn't wield anything that it can't use easily. It had a shield in it's other hand, one that was half as big as Link himself. The creature grunted, as it began to approach Link.

" Of all the damn things I had to fight, It HAD to be a skeltos." Link said, as he looked back up at the platform and raised his fist. " I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS OLD MA...DEKU!" Link shouted, as said deku just stepped back. Link sighed as heshot out his weapon's, only one thing on his mind...

_' HOW do I get myself into these situations...Oh yeah, now I remember, I'm a dumbass...'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: dum..dum..dum, what? I'm bored, so i'm just saying a little hum thing..dum..dum...dum, please read and review.


	6. A new change in pace

Author: sorry that it took so long, but I was in the process of kicking a boss's ass on a game and I kinda got stuck ( stupid godbird.) that's also the reason why this chapter is small compaired to the others.

H.L. ( manical laughter) That was the plan, even though I tried to be somewhat serious with this fic.

spiritual stone: hey, I thought it wouldn't have been that much of a surprise, I mean it's kind of been used a lot. No...I know the names of the monsters, I spelled it like that on purpose. It's the newer, I going to kick your ass, kind. that's why it has an AX instead of a sword. Think of it like a general to the undead...

...or a commander.

To make it easier to understand that thier sepreate, i'll spell them as

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A new..._change_ in pace

Link charged at the skeltos, his blades in front of him. He rushed towards the creature at a fast rate, closing the distance between the two as quickly as he could. Just as Link was about to reach the skeltos, it brought it's ax around to try and hit Link. Link jumped over it, hovering for a second or two in the air, before trying to strike it's head. The skeltos bent backwards and deflected his attack with it's shield.

Link push off of the shield and jumped over the creature, spinning as soon as he hit the ground and attempting to hit the back of the skeltos's spine. The skeltos brought it's ax around and tried to cut Link in half. Link ducked and jumped backwards to dodge the ax, which the creature brought around and trying to split him in half. The ax hitting the ground and splitting the ground a bit.

Link threw some Deku seeds at the skeltos, attempting to blind it. The skeltos just brought up it's shield, which deflected most of the Deku seeds, causing them to fly everywhere. Multiple flashes could be seen from high in the tree tops, as the Dekus looked down at it in aww. Link once again tried to rush at the skeltos, but to his surprise, the Skeltos had already brought his ax around to try and cut Link in half again.

Link himself just barely dodged it, by moving backwards just before it was about to hit him, causing it to only take off a few hairs and to land on hit back. Link slid underneath the Skeltos's leg's, as he scabbed to get to his feet. The skeltos quickly spun around and hit link with it's shield, sending him into a tree. Link groaned in pain, as his body hit the floor. The tree itself looked like it was about to fall down really. Actually, it did, and it almost hit the skeltos. This made Link curse loudly, he was hoping to get an easy victory.

Link stood up and glared at the skeltos, who was approaching him at a nice slow pace. Link just wondered how the hell he was going to kill this thing, until he got an idea. Link rushed at the creature once again, his blades fully extended in front of him in a fighting position. The skeltos once again brought it's ax around and tried to cut Link in half. This time, however, link stopped just as he was about to come into the ax's ranch and ran left.

Link pulled out his hookshot and aimed it at the creature. He then shot it, hoping that his plan would work. What caught him off guard was when the Skeltos let go of it's grip on it's ax and grabbed the chain, spinning around and sending Link into another tree. The top part of the tree now had a huge crack in it, it also bending a bit towards the right.

As soon as Link was stopped by the tree, he pushed the button on the hookshot, causing him to shoot forward and towards the skeltos. Link brought his arms together and prepared to attack the skeltos at soon as he was in range. The Skeltos tried to reach back to get it's ax but it was to late. As soon as Link was close enough, he let lose his attack. He begun to spin rapidly, both of his arm's out to his sides. He looked like a miniature tornado, as he continuously slashed at the creature. In the end, the creature fell backwards and landed on the ground, it's body turning into ashes a few seconds later.

Link let out a sigh of relief, as he smiled down at his work. He slowly stood up and basked in the after glory of his fight, because of that, however, he missed to creatures that were crawling out of the ground. The creatures pulled themselves up and looked around the area, before setting their eyes on Link. They then reached into the ground and pulled out an ax from underneath ( they already had shields on their arms.) That's when Link noticed them, him spinning around to see an ax about to hit him.

Link closed his eyes shut, as he waited for it to hit. After a few seconds, he wondered what was going on. He slowly opened his eye's to see that the Skeltos's had dropped to their knees and let go of their weapons. The creatures let out a strange noise, before falling out to the ground completely and turning to dust like the first one.

Link looked behind him to see Vixsen grinning, her claws full extended. Link just grinned as well,while he looked over at where the creatures used to be. Link walked over and looked down at the ax's and shields that were left behind by the creatures. Maybe he could get something for these, but then again, he didn't have any useful way of carrying them. Link felt the ground shake a bit, as he looked around for Vixsen.

Link immediately ran up to Vixsen, as she turned around to face the opposite direction. They were now back to back, their weapons ready and waiting. Multiple Stalfos's began to crawl out of the ground, as they reached back into it and pulled out their swords. Link just watched this and sighed, before looking back at Vixsen.

" Hey Vixsen." Vixsen looked over shoulder at Link

" Yeah Link?"

" Can you, by any chance, do what you did before to these monsters? It would REALLY help us out." Link stated, as Vixsen shook her head.

" No, I used the height that we were at to strike the creatures down. I can't do it again." She stated, as Link looked back at the creatures.

" Well then, there's something I want to tell you before we a brutally maimed by the skeleton monsters with swords." Link said, as Vixsen looked over at him with a small smile.

" Don't worry, I feel the same way." She stated.

" So you agree that you smell like a dog?" Link asked, as Vixsen just blinked a couple times, before just turning to look back at the monster's.

" Um...yeah." Vixsen said hesitantly, as she focused on the creatures, who had been slowly walking towards them. The two wait for a few seconds, before rushing off to their respective stalfos to try and bring them down. Just as they were about to hit the creatures, a massive earthquake was felt. Both Link and Vixsen were knocked off their feet, while the Stalfos barely managed to stand on their own. After a few seconds more, the earthquake abruptly stopped. Link wondered what the hell caused that, only to take it back with what happened next.

Ohhhh...did he take it back.

A LARGE red creature bursted out of the ground, causing dirt and piece's of the ground to fly everywhere. When it finally settled, Link glanced over the creature. It was three or four stories tall, Link wasn't sure. It stood on four leg's, each having huge claws on their feet. Brownish spikes shot out of it's back, while it's tail seemed to have almost none at all. The creature had no eye's, and when it let out a roar, Link saw that it had two set's of teeth.

" Crap.." Link said, as he looked over at Vixsen. He could tell that she was thinking the same thing by just looking at her expression. Link looked back at the creature to see the stalfos's running towards. They had apparently forgotten about them and went straight for the bigger prize. Of course with one swipe of it's tail it killed of most of the stalfos's. The few that remained tried thier best to kill it, but failed.

The creature then smelled the air for a few seconds, before turning it's attention towards both Vixsen and Link. Link sighed once again, as he ran towards the creature. Vixsen hesitated for a moment, before following suit. The creature hesitated for a moment, wondering what they were doing, before spinning around and swing it's tail at them. Both Vixsen and Link jumped into the air to dodge it.

The creature then swiped it's claw at them, sending them towards the ground. Vixsen quickly got up and ran once again towards the creature, managing to reach it this time and begin slashing at it violently. The creature turned around and brought it's claw down on her, sending her to the ground. The creature was now crushing Vixsen under his claw.

Link, who had just gotten up, ran towards the creature as fast as he could, in hope of being able to save his friend. He managed to dodge the creature's tail by going underneath it this time and he once again began to spin rapidly, hacking away at the creature. All it did was annoy it a bit, since it easily knocked him away with it's tail, sending him flying into another tree.

Link hit the tree HARD. So hard in fact that he was knocked unconscious. His body fell to the ground after a second of being in the air. The creature satisfied with it's work, went back to crushing Vixsen. The last things that Link heard were her screams of pain.

The entire area was completely back, noting but darkness. Link walked for a while in the darkness, wondering why he was here. I mean, he had just been fighting a creature with Vixsen when he all of a sudden wounded up in this place. He didn't know why or how, but for some reason, he felt like he belonged there. For SOME reason..

Link continued to walk for a few more minutes, keeping to his thoughts. That was until he heard something behind him. Link quickly turned around to see what it was, but nothing was there. He heard the noise coming from in front of him this time. Link slowly turned around to see what it was. He was taken a way at what he saw.

In front of him, was a huge ass pillar, one of whit was decorated with various design's on it. The pillar had a forest like feel to it, since it was light brown and some of the symbols where green. Link looked upwards to see a weird mask at the top. It looked like a...Deku? It really did, even more surprisingly, it looked like Sheik...but just a bit. Link approached the pillar, only to stop when he heard an soft voice.

"_You look like him."_ The voice stated, as Link raised an eyebrow.

" Who?"

"_Me."_ And with that, the Deku mask's eyes glowed, while Link was engulfed in a flash of light.

Vixsen screamed, as she was crushed underneath the creatures paw. It decided to draw out her pain apparently, since it would increase the pressure, decrease, then increase it a little more then what it was last time. She was in extreme pain, she'd give anything to be under a stone pillar rather then be under the creature's claw. At least then she could have gotten used to the pressure.

Suddenly, the pressure on he back lifter up completely, making Vixsen wonder what the hell had happened. She looked towards the Creature to see that it was laying on it's side, attempting to get back up again. Vixsen then looked over in the opposite direction when she heard a twig snap. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

It was link...or some form of him at least. His skin had turned almost as dark as the deku's and his hand had turned into claws. He had a large red flower on his back, fully bloomed from what she could tell. His hair also seemed a bit more spiky too. But what really caught vixsen's attention was his eyes. They were pure yellow, just yellow, which not only caught her attention, but apparently the deku's as well. Link looked around the area slowly, before setting his eye's on the creature, who had just gotten up.

Link got on all four's, as he hissed at the creature. The creature itself let out a roar, before charging at Link, Vixsen herself barely able to get out of the way. Link jumped into the trees as soon as the creature came close to him. He looked down at the monster, seemingly thinking of something. The creature charged at the tree, causing it to shake violently. Link jumped to another tree, as he continued to think about something.

The creature then rammed the tree that Link was on again, only this time Link jumped down from the tree towards the ground spinning around and arching his back forwards. His flower began to spin rapidly, as a miniature tornado shot from it, hitting the creature hard. It was sent into a few trees, them breaking the creature's fall. The creature groaned in pain, as Link reached back and detached the flower from his back. Taking aim, he threw it at the monster at high speed's. Your wondering what the hell can a flower do to a three or four hundred pound monster right. Considering that it was spinning faster then the tornado and it's leaf's were as sharp as a swords, well you get the idea..

The flower cut through the creature, disconnecting most of it's head from it's body. The flower returned to link, who place it on his back. He was apparently satisfied with his handy work and with how the creature had died...in a very gruesome and bloody way. Seriously, the trees around the creature were covered in it's blood and the floor was still dripping with some as well.

Link then turned towards Vixsen and smiled, before falling unconscious...again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: Please Read and Review


	7. small side note

Small side note.

My bad, I was half asleep when I wrote the sixth chapter. I was thinking about my Naruto fic when I WAS writing it, so please excuse the mix up.

...Unknown commander...signing off


	8. Regaining his true form

Author: nothing new really...

KRP: it's not a mask, though the original mask did help him uptain his form.

and yes...I plan on doing quite a few of the masks ( smiles evily )

**Spiritual stone:** Um...>.>...he's not evil, he's badass. the form link took was becaues of the mixture between his blood and the deku masks influence . That's what caused him to look like that..

oh, and congratulations on writing your first story . keep it up dammit! Everybody that reads this go read hers too..>.>...

disclaimer: I do not own legend of zelda.

Enjoy the fic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regaining his true form.

Link groaned, as he slowly opened his eyes. He was wondering what had happened, only remembering a few things. The red monster...it destroying all of the skeltos...Vixsen being... Link eye's widened, as he shot up and frantically looked around the room. Wait...room, that didn't register. Wasn't he suppose to be on in a forest.

The room itself was pretty plain, made out of wood. Actually, it WAS wood...he seemed to be in a tree. The room had a few pieces of furniture, some drawers and a few pictures hung around the room, nothing big. Link gave the room one more glance, until he looked at the night stand. His shirt was there, along with his hat, his pants, his... Links eye's bulged, as he looked down the covers to confirm it. What he also took notice of was the bandages covering his entire body... and I do mean _entire_.

Link slowly moved to the side of the bed, reaching for his clothes and began to put them on. He wondered what the hell had happened, wether or not the creature had been killed...and if everyone was safe. He needed to find someone and have them explain everything. Link snapped his belt buckle together, now having his lower region fully covered. He was about to reach for his shirt when he heard someone enter the room.

Link looked over to see that Vixsen had entered the room, her eyes starring at the ground. She was apparently thinking of something. A moment later she looked up at Link, who blinked, Vixsen blinking right after him...

A second later...

" LINK!" was heard through out the building, and probably by anyone close by. Link was soon on the bed once again, him wondering what the hell WAS going on. Vixsen be gain to nuzzle his chest with her cheek. :ink took the time to notice that several bandages where rapped around her as well. Link gave his full attention to the girl.

" Do you HAVE to be so loud in the morning..." Link said, while Vixsen stopped what she was doing and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

" It's 3 in the afternoon." She stated, while Link was about to stated something, but heard someone yell.

" What is with all the rack...it" the deku stopped and looked at the two. Lets see, Link and Vixsen on a bed, her on top of him, and him with no shirt on. Common author think, what could you turn this into and what kind of perfect opportunity is this. The deku stared at the two for a moment, before sighing.

" Well it seems you two are fine, the eldar wants to speak with you." the deku said, as he quickly squired off, Link reaching out to try and stop him.

" Wait! It's not what you think!" Link called out to him, but got no reply. He felt Vixsen get off of him and looked over to see that she had a pissed expression. " What?"

" Nothing, just put your shirt on and lets go." Vixsen said, well more like ordered. She seemed to be glaring at him for some reason, but Link didn't really have a clue Vixsen grabbed his shirt and threw it at him. After a few minutes, link and Vixsen walked out of the door and down the hall ( Link took the time to get everything that he had and is now carrying it). When they got to the end of the hall, (passing a few doors on the way) they were in a living room of some sort.

Link looked around to see that it was just as plain as any other room in the damn house, and that he didn't need to bother taking notice of it. What he did notice was the form of Sheik sleeping on the couch in the room, curled up into a ball. Seriously, who does he do it? Every single thing he does makes him look cut in some manner...except for when he eats, that's just disgusting. Link made a note to himself to ask deku how he does it, but scratched it, since Sheik wasn't able to speak at all.

Man...Links life sucked.

Sheik slowly opened his eyes and looked around. When he set eyes on Link, he immediately jumped up from the couch and ran over to Link, giving him a hug. This is the part where you go 'awww' people. Vixsen did, and Link reacted to this with the thought of learning how the fuck sheik does it at some point in his life.

" So your finally up?" Link turned to face the eldar, who was doing the deku version of the smile once again. Link grimaced at it, before looking at the eldar once again.

" Yeah, how long have I been out?" Link asked, as the eldar counted it up in his head.

" Three day's I believe..." the deku stated, as Links jaw dropped.

" THREE DAYS?" Link yelled, while the eldar just shrugged.

" After what happed, I expected you to be out longer." the eldar stated, while Link gave his full attention back to him.

" That's right, what happened to the monster?" Link asked, as the eldar, along with everyone else, looked at him strangely.

" You mean you don't remember?" Vixsen asked, while Link looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

" Remember what?". Link replied, while the eldar waved off his question.

"It doesn't matter, as long as no one was killed right?" the eldar asked, while Link glared at him. "Well, ur, anyway, what do you plan on doing now? Link thought for a moment, before sighing.

" I continue my mission." Link stated, while the eldar looked at him in a weird manner. Which was easy considering that he's a plant.

" Mission?"

" Oh, I forgot to mention that I'm a Sheikah...you see I have to deliver something to the castle in new Hyrule." Link said, while watching the deku think about something..." Is there anything wrong with me being a Sheikah?" Link asked in a somwhat pissed off tone, while the eldar just waved his hands defensively.

" No, no, nothing at all. In fact, this is a very good opportunity.." the eldar stated, while looking over at sheik. " you see, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking the prince with you? You know, to the main deku village." the eldar asked, while Link raised an eyebrow.

" I thought you said..."

" With the appearance of that read beast, I'm not to sure if he would be safe with anyone here that we send with him. You too on the other hand, seem to be able to handle yourselves quite well." The eldar asked, as he turned his attention back to Link " So would you mind taking him back to the village?" the eldar asked, while Link gave it some thought. After a few minutes, he looked down at Sheik.

" What do you think sheik, what to come with us?" Link asked, while Sheik nodded furiously. Link smiled and looked back at the eldar.

"Alright. It's decided, he's staying with us."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few hours since Link woke up, him heading for the nearest bathroom after his talk with the eldar. He had used the time to prepare his gear for the wilderness, taking with him everything that he might need. Vixsen also took the time to stock up, along with her helping sheik. When Link asked if he could help, she just told him to leave it to her. If Link didn't know any better, he'd say that he had done something _horrible_ to piss her off...

But then again, he had been out for three days, so what the hell could he have done?

Link sighed, three days...three long days. It was taking him so long to deliver a freakin letter. He knew that by now the sheikah were probably starting to get a little worried. When one of them arrived at the castle, they would received a notification saying that the Sheikah arrived safely. It would be...preferred that they receive that message as soon as possible. Link shook his head, and heaved his sack over his back ( no comments ) and walked out of the house. He started to head towards the building that Sheik.

What, you didn't expect Sheik to sleep in the same house as a _commoner_ did you? Nope, but you have to feel bad for the Eldar when he said that, since even if Link was a lazyass, he was still a _Sheikah_. You never call a _Sheikah _of all people such a thing, when the hell of Sheikah ever been 'common.' the building that sheik was living in and the building that Link was currently standing before.

A HUGE tree and I mean three times the normal one, was what link was now starring it. The place was like a fucking maze, and it was so easy to get lost in it. Link had trying to find his way out and needed to be shown the door twice before he was able to leave. Link walked up towards the door and knocked on it. A small deku answered it, and at the sight of Link, motioned for him to follow.

The halls or the place where large, seriously, three people could walk down them at the same time and still be comfortable. Link looked at the various paintings on the wall, while keeping his eye on the little deku he was following. It was _extremely_ bad to get lost in this place for a human, for the simple fact that finding food and water foe a human would have little to no success and the deku's usually ran through little paths in the tree to try to find they're way around.

Link shook the thoughts out of his head, as they arrived at they're location. They went through the doors and into a very large room. It was...interesting to an extent. I mean seriously, the place was so full of random shit that it was just wow. Any one of it was worth more money then he could ever make in his life time. That's why he made sure_ not_ to break anything. In the middle of the room sat both Vixsen and Sheik, along with the Eldar. Link walked up to them, while Vixsen looked at him with a smile.

" Ready to go?" Vixsen asked, while Link nodded. Both Vixsen and Sheik didn't need to spend much time packing because of one of two things. First, they had there stuff mostly prepared from the beginning, and where ready to go at anytime. Second, the deku's tried to go through his stuff while he was out. Vixsen had to threaten them with her claws to get them to leave his crap alone.

The thought of that, for some reason, made Link smile.

Link nodded in confirmation. " We've wasted to much time here, so we need to leave as soon as possible." Link looked over at Sheik, who was giving the Eldar a hug before they went. Damnit...this is why most females pay attention to his small deku friend then to him. I mean seriously, who the hell does he do it? Once they were done, they should themselves out...with the help of a deku escort.

The reason why the eldar wasn't able to show them to the door personally was because he had been blowing off his paperwork. Seriously, he told the staff that he was too 'worried' about him to be able to do his work. So now he was going to have to spend the rest of the week locked up in this place doing nothing but paper work from sunrise to sunset

the thought of _that_, for a very good reason, made Link grin like a madman.

Link looked at his small group and wondered what the hell they were going to have to go through next, but what ever happened, at least they would go through it together. Well, unless some unsuspected event happened to where one of them was either killed or kidnaped, forcing Link to go on a long ass journey in search of revenge/ that person, but there's no way that would ever happen...

Right?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: ...read and review, i'm going to go watch FF7 Advent children


End file.
